Moonlight Symphony
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: One night, Weiss hears something and decides to investigate. White Gold.


**Moonlight Symphony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Weiss was wandering the halls of Beacon. It was already dark and their curfew would kick in soon. Just as she was about to pick up the pace, she was distracted by music. A violin was playing. A beautiful melody. All urgency was swept away as Weiss followed the song.

It finally led her to the music room, but she hesitated to enter, afraid that whoever was playing the violin would notice her and stop. Finally, she turned the knob and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw.

It was Yang. Yang was playing the violin. Her fingers ran across the wires smoothly, her eyes were closed as she focused completely on the instrument. The light of the full moon illuminated her. Almost made her glisten. Weiss was mesmerized. She never thought her teammate could be this beautiful.

Suddenly, Yang stopped and opened her eyes. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Weiss standing there. "Did you like it?"

Weiss was speechless. It took her a while to find the words. "That was beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My mom told me. I mostly come after my father, but my mom taught me everything she knew about playing the violin. It's one of the few things we have in common."

"I see. She must be a lovely person."

"She's the best."

A sad smile appeared on Weiss's face. She'd never met her mother because she died when she was born. She never got to know her. Never got to have such a relationship with her.

"Wanna join me?" Yang asked.

"Huh?"

"C'mon. I'm sure you've learned how to play an instrument."

Weiss looked around, then saw a piano a few steps away. She approached it cautiously, sat down and lifted the lid covering the keys. She tried a few out to see if it still worked.

Yang walked up to her and placed a music sheet in front of her. "This all right?"

Weiss just nodded. "It's fine."

It was a simple song. Slow and beautiful. The notes from the violin and piano seemed to merge. Weiss had no idea how long they were playing, and it didn't matter. She enjoyed every moment of it. Every now and then, she glanced over at Yang, who was so focused on playing she almost seemed to be in a trance. Her golden hair was shining in the silver moonlight. She moved with an elegance and grace that Weiss never thought possible from her.

She constantly had to avert her gaze so as to not mess up.

Eventually, they had to stop. Weiss paused for a moment before turning to Yang. "Thank you, Yang. I really enjoyed that."

"You play just as beautiful as you look."

It took a moment for the full meaning of those words to reach Weiss. "What?"

Instead of answering, Yang just walked over and sat down next to her. "From the moment I first saw you, your white hair, your brilliant blue eyes, your fair skin. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

A deep blush appeared on Weiss's face and she turned away. "Idiot. Don't go saying things like that."

"Why not? What's wrong with that? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"What?"

"That's it, isn't it? You don't like me because I'm a girl." This time, Yang turned away.

"No, it's not like that," Weiss replied, turning back towards Yang.

"Then what is it like?" Yang asked, turning back to face her.

Weiss hesitated, then looked down. "I just...never had anyone confess to me like that before."

"This came as a genuine surprise to Yang. "Really? Nobody ever told you that you were pretty? That they liked you?"

Weiss shook her head. "There was never anyone who could. I spent my entire childhood in isolation. After my mother's death, my father secluded me from the world. I never had any real friends until I came here."

There was a moment of silence. "I see," Yang said as she gently rose her hand up to Weiss's chin, lifting it slightly so that she faced her. "You have a lot to learn then," she said as she pressed her lips against Weiss's. Weiss yelped in surprise and tried to pull away at first, but then gave in to the kiss and embraced Yang. The blonde was unspeakably warm. Weiss felt as though the sun was shining directly on her. She had never felt this way before. She was happy. Happier than she ever thought she could be.

Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss to catch their breaths, but they didn't break the embrace. Weiss nuzzled into Yang's shoulder and Yang rested her head on Weiss's.

She then looked up at the clock. "You know, it's way past our curfew."

"Mhm."

"Think we should head."

"I think we should. But can we just stay here, like this, a little longer?"

Yang smiled, closed her eyes and gently placed her hand on the back of Weiss's head. "Sure."


End file.
